Sophocles and the prophecy of seven
by Bane9955
Summary: A new Hero rise from Greece, whose fate is not yet determined . This is the First Time i right so Please review and tell me your thoughts, even though i may not have a lot of time I Do Not Own any of this , Copyright for Percy Jackson and all the other character belongs to Rick Riordan Please Excuse me for any Errors
1. Chapter 1

_SOPHOCLES AND THE PROPHECY OF SEVEN_

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE NAMES AND FACTS ABOUT PERCY JACKSON, THE COPYRIGHT BELONGS TO RICK RIORDAN

Chapter 1

(Third person view)

Sophocles was an 18 year old boy living in Thessaloniki, Greece, only concerned about usual teenage stuff like school, girls and gaming. That morning, last day of the exams would be his last of his old ordinary boring life. We woke up with a book in his hand, which seemed to read the night before going to sleep. I t was a fantasy book about mythology and demigods and a guy named Perseus Jackson. He had dreamed a lot of times about such a life, but knew that they could not be true, could they? He ate his breakfast, and as we was ready to go his mother told him, apart from good luck that when he gets back there would be a surprise for him.

(Sophocles)

The last subject was quite easy, algebra, and as I walked out of the class I saw two of my best friends. After a little chat about the last exams I was headed home, partially I was bored for some reason, partially waiting for my surprise. I was thinking what it may be about, expecting my driving licenses which would be ready this or the next week. When I reached my home and opened the door I saw my mother and father, waiting for me, but they were not relaxed. There was something like a tension in the air and I saw in my parents eyes something, was it fear? I could not tell. My mother spoke first. "Sit, we have to talk ". "First of all, how did you go?". " Ok I thing, it was easy, now what is this about?" ."We have hidden something for you Sopho" my dad said, "We hope you forgive us but we did it for your own good. " What are you saying?" I demanded as I stood up angry. " We cannot tell you right now, but for you to find out, you have to take the car and head for Pylos, where you should find answers for all the questions you have, but you must leave know so that you get there in time" said my father. "WHAT ALL THIS IS ABOUT? " I was yelling, "What are you talking about? I need to know". "Sophocles" my mother said, with tears in her eyes, "you will understand ,just do as your father says and give this to the ones you will, hopefully ,find" giving me an envelope. " Will I see you again I said? I cannot lose you, I love you "I said determined to find out what was whatever I needed to know. "We hope we will meet again someday, all we need you to know is that we love you and we will be here for you. Now get going" told me my father, holding ,as it seemed his emotions hidden.  
>I remember the incident, now, in my car heading for Pylos where I should meet some people. I observe the bag my father gave me before I left, which contained some clothes , some water, the letter my mother gave me and a cell phone, that even though I was made to throw my new I phone away I should not lose this one at all costs.<br>All I can do now, is to drive my car waiting to arrive in Pylos


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(Sophocles)

After a long 8 hour drive, I reached Pylos at around 9 o clock at night. The place was quite small and had a beautiful view at the Ionian Sea at a small island, Sfaktiria as I learned from the locals. I decided to eat something from a local tavern looking at the sea when I saw something that I knew only from my imagination, and dropped my fork making a mess and everyone looking strange at me, as they did not observe the huge flying ship. I instantly knew that all the things I read from the book Percy Jackson and I imagined so many times to be true, are really true. As soon as I get over the first shock of this realization and I paid as quickly as I could at the waiter for the food I never ate, I took my car and followed the ship, which seemed to reach Pylos, as I knew from the book. I knew that I would meet my favorite characters, Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Hazel, Leo, Frank. I knew their mission, as I knew almost every thought they had made. But instantly two big questions were born, who was writing these stuff that knew even they thoughts and who was my godly father, since I was sure that I was sent here because I was a demigod. The time is here, I thought when I saw the ship, Argo II to descend and the seven demigods to camp in a big hill.

(Percy)

At last, after the adventure in Ithaca we are at last in Pylos, the last trip before the big Fight with Gaia. Here we should find help since Frank told us that he heard his ancestors speak to him, in the house of Hades. I was glaring at Annabeth when I heard a noise, like a car. "Guys" I shouted, "Get ready!" "What now? "Asked Jason being extremely tired after battling with anemi thuella the night before. «I do not know "I said "but let's be prepared ","and together "added Annabeth looking at me. I saw a car stop just before me and a guy get down; he was about my hight, black hair and, in my surprise, dark black eyes. He was also muscular, I can say but not too much. "Hello guys "he said, "How are you doing Percy? And you Piper, you are beautiful. Leo nice job with Festus, Jason can you fly me around here? Hazel, can you summon Arion to see him? And Annabeth did you truly designed Olympus?" the stranger said. "What? " I said, "How do you know these things and who are you?" I know we should kill him for knowing all these things but I learned as we had all with the tough way, that everyone can be a god so I tried to be nice. "I am Sophocles", the boy said." Sorry if I scared you will all these questions but I know you guys from the books." "What books?" Annabeth said. "Listen, there have been published worldwide some books named Percy Jackson and then the Heroes of Olympus about you guys and all of your adventure so far. A guy named Rick Riordan published them and I thought that they were all myths but you are here. Oh and before I forget I think that you should read this "said Sophocles handing me a letter. Ok I admit it I blushed knowing that there are some books with my name but I was frozen in shock when I realized that all my life is known to thousands or millions of people. I turned around to get support from my friends just to realize that they were more in shock than me. Then Annabeth talked "So, who told you to come here and do you know who your godly parent is?" "He might be the ones my ancestor spoke of "told Frank. "I was given instructions by my parents but I do not know how is my godly parent, Annabeth I hoped the letter explained these things, as for being the one Frank, I do not feel so much special." Answered Sophocles trying to clear with thoughts. The only thing I could do to help was to open the letter. It was not something special, only a black envelope sealed with something like a button. "Did you try to open it?" I said. "Yes, but no luck "told Sophocles with sadness drawn in his face. But as a touched the button like thing, it got warmer and opened with a weird sound and just like that the letter incinerated in a moment. "Why do you destroy everything you touch seaweed brain" threw Annabeth at me while Sophocles leaned over the ached and shout "Oh my god, what am I going to do now?". "Gods kid" said someone behind us. «I will answer all your questions." Said a man behind us. When I turned to see who he was I froze in my place, unable to speak or move.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(Sophocles)

As soon as I heard the man's voice I knew that this was about my godly father. Turning I saw a man about 6 feet tall, wearing ancient Greek armor, all black with flames dancing around him, but instead of the ordinary red flames there were black flames that radiated some sort of power. His had his helmet in his hand and as I looked at his face I could not tell exactly how it looks. All I can say is that I knew he was old, old even for a supernatural being as the gods, and looked that knew everything. "Who are you?" I barely spoke the words. "You do not know?" said the man his deep powerful voice which made you listen whatever he said." I am the Creator of all things. I am the Void itself, I am lord Chaos, one of the first primordial gods." All the other bowed instantly, I do not know if it was willingly, but I followed their example. Lord Chaos continued "I know the most things that happen in your world, I can read your thoughts and I have unlimited powers. To answer your big questions, Sophocles, fist I am behind Rick Riordan, I control him to write these books. I did it so you would be familiar with this world that open before you, since I wanted my son to be somewhat prepared. Now raise Sophocles, son of Chaos". I stood up, not felling any extreme change. "Now I think you have your weapon?" Chaos said. "What? Which weapon?" I told, making me look more like an idiot that a son of Chaos. "Of course your cellphone, just press the green button". Before I knew it my cellphone was at my hand. "Stand back Percy "said Chaos, making me realize that all the seven demigods were looking at me like I was a god. As I pressed the button I was supposed , the cellphone became long and in a while I was holding a new model of shotgun , black ,from a metal which seemed very resistant but extremely light , fitting right in my hand , fully automated as I guessed. "Oh right, you can change it to sword, javelin and machine gun. It is on the menu." Chaos explained. "Silly me, I should have known." I told him back. "Lord Chaos" Frank said "did you talk to me at the House of Hades?". "Of course, I monitor you and I thought that it was the time to help you win the fight since the gods are much less useless and you will take Sophocles with you, teaching him as much as you can and if I decide that you all do well I will help you get rid of the giants. And I expect great things from you, son of Poseidon, Jupiter and of course you Sophocles. Farewell, and be careful with Spartans" and in a flash Lord Chaos, my father, flashed somewhere, from where he would monitor us. "Ok", I said looking at seven demigods who were processing all the information they got «what now?"

*Ok guys, I hope you like my story so far, and I will try to update it as soon as I can. Please review so that I will improve and also tell me if you do not like something so that I change it or want something in particular *


End file.
